marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-54321
This universe takes these elements from the Mainstream Marvel Universe, Ultimate Marvel Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Notes *This reality (alternate) was previously called Earth-TRN54321. *The location is on England and city of London where theirs a battle between Good and Evil and the rest of the world. *Some of the characters are following the same path like their Earth-616 counterparts and some other counterparts. They wear their costumes from different universes or mainstream universes. *This fan fiction story is Not only takes the elements of other Marvel Universes it was based of Earth-311, Earth-TRN123 and other universes I like. Characters *Super Heroes of Europe *Excalibur (Mentioned) *Captain Britain *Scarlet Spider / Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Caledonia *Arachne (Jessica Drew) *Avengers - Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Vision , Hawkeye, Wasp, Giant Man / Ant Man (Other Team members) Other Avengers Teams. *Adam / Hornet / The Avenger (Armoured Avenger) *X-Men - Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Beast, Shadowcat, Anna Livingston, Casey Livingston, Violet Butterfly Girl Other Characters Heroes *Captain UK *War Machine - James Rhodes *Wolfsbane *Union Jack *Captain Mar-Vell *Captain Universe (Earth-54321) *Black Knight *Luke Cage * Jessica Jones (Jewel) *Blue Marvel Adam Brashear * Hulk *She-Hulk *Captain Brazil *Nick Fury (Ultimate) *New Warriors * Marrow (Sarah) * Mocking Bird (Bobbi Morse) * Betsy Braddock - Psylocke (Earth-54321) *Daredevil (Earth-54321) *Black Panther - T'Challa (Earth-54321) *Fantastic Four (Earth-54321)- Mister Fantastic (Earth-54321),Invisible Woman (Earth-54321),Human Touch (Earth-54321), Thing (Earth-54321) *Squirrel Girl *Deadpool *[[Deathlok|'Deathlok Prime']] *'Madame Web ' *Magma (Alison "Amara" Aquilla) *Tigra *Sliver Claw - Maria de Guadalupe Santiago *Nova (Richard Rider) *Sam Alexander (Nova 2) *Silver Surfer / Norrin Radd *Cloak and Dagger *SHOC - Todd Feilds *Sun Girl (Selah Burke) *Heroes for Hire *Doctor Strange *Wong *NightStar - Ursula Armstrong *Alpha (Andrew Maguire) *Blade *Guardians of the Galaxy *Avengers Acamedy *The Inhumans *The Thunderblots *New Warriors * Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. Mobile Command Unit **Agent Phil Coulson **Agent Grant Ward **Agent Melinda May **Agent Leo Fitz **Agent Jemma Simmons **Daisy Johnson (Skye) / Quake ** Sharon Carter (Agent X) *SHIELD Agents (All of them and the main ones) Supporting Characters / '''Civilians:' *Mary Jane Watson (Mentioned / Flashback) *Harry Osborn (Mentioned / Cameo) *Liz Allan *Monica Chang (Appears Occasionally) *Dr. Ashley Kafka (Cameo) *Richard Parker (Flashback) *Mary Parker *Aunt May (Mentioned) *Uncle Ben (Mentioned) *Edwin Jarvis *Ben Urich *Karen Page (Mentioned) *Foggy Nelson (Cameo) '''Other Characters: ' *Carlie Cooper (Mentioned) *Peggy Carter (Flashback/Mentioned) *Det. Terri Lee (Cameo) *Whitney Chang (Cameo) *Alistaire Smythe *The XTreme Reporter (First appearance) *Henry Harper *Oscorp **Mendel Stromm *New York Police Department Clones *Kaine / Ben reilly - Scarlet Spider II *Martha Franklin / Cindy Moon- Slik / Spider-Woman *Laura Kinney - X-23 *Park / Daken / (Logan) - Weapon X *Evil clones of heroes / Hydra Clones *Deathlok (Clone) *'Neutral' *Magneto *Sabretooth * Stunner (My OC / RPC) * Shocker *Carlos LaMuerto (Black Tarantula) *Chakra * Emma Frost * MoonStone * Will O' The Wasp * SongBird (Screaming Mimi) * Mystique * Neena Thurman - Domino * Avalanche (Lance Alvers) * Pyro *Red She -Hulk *Red Hulk *Rhino * Venom *Absorbing Man *Karla Sofen - Moonstone / Meteorite *Titania *Delilah *Black Cat *Silver Sable *Night Hawk *DarkStar- Laynia Petrovna *Galactus *Absorbing Kid (My RPC) *Sentry *Armor (X-Men) *Punisher *Loki *Deadpool *Task master *Elektra *Hyperion (Cameo / mentioned) * Lockdown with Rosetta Stone (Cameo / mentioned) * Man-Thing * She-Man Thing * Hydro-Man * Sandman * Grant Ward * Venom * Anti-Venom * Toxin * Bounty (Humanoid) Villains *Masters of Evil *Brotherhood of Mutants *Hydra *The Cabal *Graviton *Red Skull *The Leader *Mandarin *Grey Gargoyle *Blizzard *Whiplash (BlackLash) *Abomination *Ultron *Apocalypse *Doctor Doom *Carnage *Scream ('Scream Symbiote) ' *Thanos *Loki *Taskmaster *Frances Barrison: Shriek *Hypnotia *Super Skrull *Skrulls *Jack O Lantern *Grim Reaper *Cross Bones *Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian *Frightful Four *June Jitsui / Lady Crane *The Crime gang *Grey Gargoyle * Titania *Abosorbing Man *Wecking Crew *Gaunt Shield logo.jpg|SHIELD Logo Agent Dialogue.png|Shield Agent in Armor 250px-SHIELDEMBLEM-1-.png Shield Armour .jpg Jack-O-Lantern.jpg Hawkeye2099.jpg|The Hawk-Eye (Earth-54321) Vision A!.png imagekmmjyui.jpg Ms Lee.jpg 148178-126994-lockdown large.jpg Delroy 3D Man.jpg Hydra Disambiguation.jpg|Hydra 374px-Hydra Officer Dialogue.png Hydra Soldier Dialogue.png Hydra Burner Dialogue.png 250px-Hydra (Earth-199999) 002-1-.jpg Daredevil-(Earth-1610).png Captain_Universe_001.gif|Captain Universe (Energy) Felicia_Hardy_(Earth-TRN376)_002.jpg|Felicia Hardy the Black Cat Callisto_-_X-Men_The_Last_Stand_001.jpg Alysande_Stuart_(Earth-9809)_.jpg 212vj86.jpg 640px-She_hulk_is_ready_to_fight.jpg IMG_5173.JPG|Avengers Group (Nations) kingpin3.jpg|KINGPIN meteor-man-3.jpg|Meteor Man (Cameo) 151259-141292-prodigy.jpg 150px-Daniel_Rand_(Earth-8096)_002.JPG|Iron Fist Tigra_(Cartoon)_001.jpg tumblr_inline_n0lkqo2k821ra4cd4.jpg Doctor Strange.png Doom.png Luke-cage-2210.jpg X-men-destiny-aimi-yoshida-screen-1.jpg Jessica_Jones_(Earth-616)_0013.jpg Jessica_Jones_from_New_Avengers_Vol_2_16.jpg Amazing_Spider-Man_Presents_Jackpot_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Jackpot Sara Ehret Marrow_(Sarah)_(Earth-TRN177)_0001.jpg|Marrow (Sarah) 150px-Erik_Lehnsherr_(Earth-11052).jpg|Magetno talon-cheyenne-copine-harry.jpeg|Cheyenne (Talon) th.jpeg 3891805-store_msmarvel_dextersoy.png|Carol Danvers Carol_Danvers_(Earth-80920).jpg Hypnotia_(Earth-569386).jpg|Hypnotia Hypnotiamesmerizegirls048.jpg|Hypnotia 2 185699-97767-deadpool.jpg|"Hey. I'm DEADPOOL!!" Todd_Fields_(Earth-616).png|Todd Fields S.H.O.C shoc_0.jpg SHOC.jpg Silver_Sable_(Earth-1610).jpg|Silver Sable The_Cavalry_S.H.I.E.L.D._50th_Anniversary_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Melina May Quake5430.png Quake.png Quake Disambiguation.jpg Daisy_Johnson_(Earth-616)_from_the_cover_of_Secret_Warriors_Vol_1_1.jpg|Daisy Johnson (Skye) / Quake Mockingbird-0.jpg Mockingbird Icon.png Mockingbird.png Emma Frost (Earth-3000).jpg Emma Frost EX.jpg Emma_Frost_(Earth-101001)_0003.png James_Rhodes_(Earth-616)_from_Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_513.JPG Firestarassassin.jpg Firestar (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2).jpg Firestar Disambiguation.png Justice (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2).jpg Justice Disambiguation.jpg Janet van Dyne (Earth-730784).jpg|Janet van Dyne / Wasp (Earth-54321) Janet_van_Dyne_(Earth-730834).jpg|Wasp Janet Ant-Man_(Earth-730834)_0001.jpg|Ant Man (Earth-54321) Henry_Pym_(Earth-730784)_001.jpg|Hank Pym (Earth-54321) x-men-the-animated-series-5195e4e02e61f.jpg|Main X-Men Members Brotherhood_of_Evil_Mutants_(Earth-TRN169)_from_X-Men_Next_Dimension_001.jpg|Main Brotherhood Mutants Members Brotherhood_(Earth-TRN064)_0001.jpg|Main Brotherhood Mutant members 2 X-Men_(Earth-50302).jpg X-Men_(Earth-95126).jpg Sabretooth Disambiguation.png Sabretooth (Earth-727).jpg X-men-forever-no-17-rogue-nightcrawler-mystique.jpg Mystique Disambiguation.png Mystique dialogue.JPG Mystique (Earth-727).png Mandarin A!.png Mandarin-620x.jpg Pyro yo.jpg PyroModernUniformDialog zpscd914ff1.png Avalanche (Earth-3001).jpg AvalancheModernUniformDialog zps25ed8f91.png Avalanche.png Moonstone (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2).jpg Moonstone Disambiguation.jpg Moonstone.png fantastic-four-20545-18094.jpg|The Fantastic 4 (Four) Category:RFyle11 Category:Earth-54321